


And Then We Will Die

by thesunisloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, M/M, Suicide, The Dark Planet Lit by No Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunisloud/pseuds/thesunisloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carlos, we need to be together. Come with me."</p><p>"Cecil, we need to be together. Stay with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then We Will Die

**Author's Note:**

> I conceived, wrote, and published this after taking my nightly dose of Ambien. My computer looks like it's made out of felt. If you don't want me to take it down in the morning, comment that it should be left up.

"And then we will die."

"Wait. What?"

Cecil repeated himself slowly. "We will go to the festival. We will dance with the spirits of amateurishly misidentified birds. We will shout at the nearing of the planet lit by no sun. And then we will die."

"Cecil…" Carlos said carefully, "I do not want to die."

"After all the horrors that befall us in life, you fear death?"

"We don't need to die. Cecil, don't go to that festival. Stay at home, with me."

"It's mandatory."

"We'll leave for the weekend."

"Carlos, we will die."

"Yes, that is my point, yes."

"Yes. That is my point. We will die. You and I together, beneath the dark planet lit by no sun. We will join each other there for eternity."

"Cecil…"

"I love you. I want to be with you forever on the shores of the planet lit by no sun. Do you… not feel the same for me?"

"Cecil, there is no such thing. If we die, we will be simply dead. There will be no afterlife. There will be no planet lit by no sun. There will be no eternity together. It will, in fact, be the moment our time together ends."

"No. It is not so."

"It is."

"Just come with me."

"I will. To save you. To show you there is no planet lit by no sun."

"And you will see that there is."

"You will join me in leaving that festival so we can live our lives."

"You will join me in reaching the dark planet so we can be together for eternity."

"Then we will go."

"Then we will go."

***

Carlos watched him warily. He did not allow Cecil to drink or eat anything offered to him. The Night Valeans around seemed like an ordinary festive crowd, just a little entranced by the specters of the birds.

"Cecil, we've been here long enough. Let's go."

"No. We must die."

"There is no planet lit by no sun."

"Yes, there is. Look! It is coming right now!"

"Nothing is there! Cecil, come home with me."

"Carlos. If one of us is correct, then we will either be together on the planet lit by no sun, or we will be together here. Have faith in me."

"Cecil, take my hand."

"I take your hand. Join me."

"Stay with me."

"Have faith in me."

"All we need to do is stay together."

"The planet!" shouted a Night Valean, "It comes closer! Massive, dark, lit by no sun…"

The knives began to come out.

"There is no planet!" Carlos shouted, and grabbed the wrist that held Cecil's knife. "There is nothing there! Look! And look again! Look as many times as you need to discover you do not see it!"

"I see it!" gushed Cecil. "Give me my knife, Carlos, and ready your own!"

"Put down the knife and walk away with me."

"Carlos, it is real!"

"Cecil, it is not!"

"The time is now!"

Cecil's wrist slipped Carlos' grip, and in far too quick of a moment, they both shouted "Stay with me!" as Cecil slit his own throat.

Everyone around Carlos slit their throats. Blood spurted hot from all directions. Carlos dropped to his knees as the red gushed upon him, but when he reached the ground, Cecil was not there.

He looked up.

Above him, huge and groaning, turning slowly, was a great, dark planet, lit by no sun. Black forests were thick around great jagged cliffs, and a vast ocean came into view. On the black shore stood Cecil, reaching out. Shouting something.

Carlos reached out, but the planet was just too far to reach. It went further. He scrabbled in the blood and dirt for a knife, but when he found one and looked up, the planet was gone.

An hour passed.

The sky had emptied and the blood had cooled.

Carlos stood in the center of the blood, looking up. A knife still dangled from his hand.

Could he still do it? Did the planet need to be in the sky? Was his only option now to go home and accept this loss? He had no guidance.

He could die, and be reunited with Cecil.

Or he could die, and not be reunited with Cecil.

Or he could live, and not be reunited with Cecil.

Carlos stood in the center of the blood, looking up.

Dear reader, this is where the story ends.


End file.
